Cool Bean
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |ability = When played: Freeze all Gravestones. |flavor text = "Chance of meeting Gravestones? Never tell me the odds!"}} Cool Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives the Freeze effect to all zombies on the field with the Gravestone trait when it is played, but only those that are still in their gravestones. Origins It is based on Han Solo, a character from the Star Wars series, more specifically, the moment Han Solo is frozen in carbonite in The Empire Strikes Back. Its description is a reference to Han's line "Never tell me the odds!" from the aforementioned movie. Design-wise, it bears a resemblance to Laser Bean, but smaller, with a missing antenna and a different eye color. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Freeze all Gravestones. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Super-Rare Card description "Chance of meeting Gravestones? Never tell me the odds!" Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Compared to 3 cost 3 /3 plants, its ability is the most dangerous against the class since most of its cards, especially Mixed-Up Gravedigger, are related to gravestones. This card can allow you to easily prepare for the zombies that will emerge, and make it easier to recover from any losses. Note that Winter Squash now benefits from Cool Bean, destroying all Gravestones that get frozen. This can be really useful if Mixed-Up Gravedigger has been played, which then causes every zombie on the field to be destroyed when this combo is used. It can also be an effective means of boosting Snowdrop if many gravestones are on the field. Take note that gravestone zombies will still emerge and activate their abilities at the turn Cool Bean is played. Cool Bean's ability only allows Gravestone zombies to not attack this turn, and they will still reveal themselves and activate their abilities. Also, because it is a bean plant, it can be used in conjunction with Admiral Navy Bean to do damage to the zombie hero and Bean Counter to boost it. has the best benefits with this card since this, along with Spyris and Grave Buster, makes a team of plants that can counter gravestones. It can give the plant hero an additional turn from threats once the gravestones are revealed. You can also use Rescue Radish to Bounce this, allowing it to use its ability again. Against There is not much you can do with this plant, as its ability is activated on play. The only thing you can do is not to play a lot of gravestones and try to destroy any Snowdrops played. However, do not hold back on gravestones if your opponent hasn't shown you that they have Cool Bean, because that will probably ruin your tempo. However, if you just need to activate the Gravestone zombie's ability, you can still play that zombie as Cool Bean only freezes the zombie, which means that it will still activate its ability. Just be careful if a Winter Squash is on the field, as your opponent can play Cool Bean and your Gravestone '''zombie will get destroyed. In other words, if you predict both Cool Bean and Winter Squash will be played this turn, avoid playing Mix-Up Gravedigger along with other zombies as they will be destroyed. Gallery CoolBeanStat.jpg|Cool Bean's statistics coolbeancard.jpg|Cool Bean's card CoolBeanGrayedOutCard.png|Cool Bean's grayed out card CarbeaniteCardImage.png|Cool Bean's card image Carbeanite HD.png|HD Cool Bean 19047709_1894614704159985_977414159_n.png|A frozen gravestone as a result from Cool Bean's ability Cool Bean conjured by Cosmic Bean.jpg|Cool Bean's statistics after being '''Conjured by Cosmic Bean Cool Bean Conjured by Mayflower.png|Cool Bean's statistics after being Conjured by Mayflower Evaporate used on Cool Bean.jpg|Evaporate being used on Cool Bean giant Carbeanite.jpg|Gigantic Cool Bean due to a glitch Trivia *It was originally named "Carbeanite," which was a reference to Han Solo frozen in carbonite from movie, The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Freezing cards Category:Ice plants